


Hogwarts Quidditch Cup

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Quidditch, Saphael, Slythering raphael santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: Hogwarts was buzzing with spirit when the Quidditch Cup came. Especially when it was announced that the Finale for the Cup would be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The whole school was getting divided on those who supported Gryffindor and those who supported Slytherin.That left Simon in a very tricky position. His friends were playing for Gryffindor while his boyfriend was playing for Slytherin“Are you seriously going to support Gryffindor?” Catarina asked with wide eyes.“Guys! I donnow” Simon sighed “My friends are on Gryffindor!”“Your boyfriend is on Slytherin” Magnus pointed out.





	Hogwarts Quidditch Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I'm back!!
> 
> I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. Life has just been very difficult lately. But here is a new chapter and it is a long one!
> 
> I promise the next work of the series won't take as long as this one did. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that has been supporting this series and my other stories. It really means the world to me to know you like the stuff I write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hogwarts was soon to catch its spirit when the Quidditch Cup came closer. Especially when it was announced that the Finale for the Cup would be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was a classic match that had the school buzzing with excitement. Students were placing bets and getting their posters ready. The whole school was getting divided on those who supported Gryffindor and those who supported Slytherin.  
That left Simon in a very tricky position. His friends were playing for Gryffindor while his boyfriend was playing for Slytherin. Originally, he had thought of supporting the Slytherins knowing that Izzy wouldn’t mind. But then Clary had approached him early in the morning, draping a spare Gryffindor scarf on his neck and painting a lion on his cheek. Clary had gushed non-stop about how exciting it would be to see Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup and how the two of them needed to get there early to catch the best seats on the Gryffindor side. Simon didn’t have the heart to let his best friend down. Especially knowing that she would be sitting all by herself if Simon went to Slytherin. Izzy, Jace, and Alec were all playing for Gryffindor, so Clary didn’t really have anyone else to sit with. 

“Oooh someone is in trouble” Ragnor said as soon as he saw him.

Simon frowned, taking a seat next to Catarina on the Ravenclaw table. It was odd for them to sit with the Ravenclaws, usually they sat at the Slytherin table because of Raphael and Magnus, or at the Hufflepuff table because of Catarina and Simon. 

“Why am I in trouble?” Simon asked confused.  
“Seriously?” Ragnor looked pointly at his face.  
“I could smell the betrayal from the door!” Magnus said suddenly, taking a seat next to Ragnor.  
“Are you seriously going to support Gryffindor?” Catarina asked with wide eyes.  
“Guys! I donnow” Simon sighed “My friends are on Gryffindor!”  
“Your boyfriend is on Slytherin” Magnus pointed out.  
“What about you?” Simon demanded “You are a Slytherin, but Alec is on Gryffindor!”  
“I am supporting both” Magnus shrugged.

It was then that Simon noticed that even though Magnus was wearing a Slytherin scarf, his make-up and hairlights were all in colors of red and gold. 

“I can support both as well” Simon frowned.  
“If you weren’t decorated from head to toe with Gryffindor colors, maybe” Ragnor scoffed  
“At least you are sitting with us, right?” Catarina asked.  
“Uh...well” Simon hesitated.  
“omg” Magnus gasped  
“Guys! Raphael is coming over” Ragnor said with a glance at the door.  
“Oh god I don’t wanna see this” Catarina groaned.

Simon turned around just in time for his boyfriend to look at the colors that decorated Simon’s wardrobe. Raphael stopped walking, stunned at the sight, and then continued making his way to the table with a frown on his face.

“Raphy! My friend!” Magnus called “shouldn’t you be getting ready for the game?”  
“Don’t call me that” Raphael glared at his friend “And I wanted to grab something to eat before going down”  
“R-Rapha” Simon started  
“You certainly look festive” Raphael said dryly, eyeing the red and gold scarf on his neck.  
“We have to go!” Catarina said suddenly, standing up and gesturing to Magnus and Ragnor to do the same “We’ll see you before the game Raphael!”

The three of them left before anyone could protest. Simon glared after them, feeling betrayed. Raphael just looked unimpressed. 

“You are supporting Gryffindor” Raphael stated  
“I can explain” Simon started with a grimace  
“There’s nothing to explain” Raphael shook his head “You are free to support whoever you want”  
“I am also supporting Slytherin” Simon explained anyway “I just don’t want you to think I don’t support you. Because I do! But my friends are all Gryffindor, so I want them to win. And I also want you to win! I know you’re awesome and you’ll probably win”  
“Simon” Raphael cut him off, but he had a smirk on his face. He softened at the clear struggle his boyfriend showed “Don’t worry about it”  
“I’m sorry” Simon said anyway  
“You can support both teams” Raphael shrugged “But I draw the line with you wearing Fray’s clothes. You still have my scarf, you can wear it and still have that ridiculous cat on your cheek”  
“It is a lion” Simon frowned.

Raphael didn’t reply, just smirked at him. The two of them ate something and talked comfortably about their classes. Simon avoided the topic of the Quidditch game. Simon had discarded the Gryffindor scarf and made a mental note to run to his dorm to get Raphael’s instead. Surely Clary would understand he would be supporting both teams.

“Are you nervous?” Simon asked, unable to avoid the game anymore.  
“I don’t get nervous” Raphael scoffed.  
“Sure you do” Simon grinned “You don’t have to worry, you’ll do amazing”  
“It’s the last game of the season” Raphael said instead.  
“Will you still play next year?” Simon asked “I know it is your last year and with the N.E.W.T.S…”  
“I think I will” Raphael nodded “I mean, I’m sure I can organize my schedule so I still have time for Quidditch”

After the two of them finished their food, they made their way out of the Great Hall. They stepped towards the side of the hallway, away from all the students passing by. Raphael had to go to the Quidditch Pitch to get some final warm-ups before the big game. Simon still had some time to kill before the game started. 

“Will you be sitting with everyone?” Raphael asked.  
“I’ll try to ask Clary to join us” Simon said “But if that doesn’t work out, then I’ll be sitting with her on the Gryffindor side”  
“Alright” Raphael nodded “I hope you enjoy the game”  
“Of course” Simon smiled “Don’t let the Gryffindors score any points, you hear me?”  
“I thought you were rooting for them” Raphael raised an eyebrow, a teasing smirk on his lips.  
“I’m secretly rooting more for you” Simon whispered.

Raphael laughed and Simon grinned at the sound. They leaned in for a tender kiss before parting ways. Simon watched Raphael making his way outside and then he made his way towards the Hufflepuff’s rooms. He layered up his clothes since it was really cold outside. Lastly he wrapped the Slytherin scarf around his neck. It still smelled like Raphael if Simon inhaled deeply, but he guessed soon enough the scarf would start smelling like Simon because of how often he wore it. In the course of their relationship, Simon found himself accumulating various items of clothing that belonged to his boyfriend. He had a green sweater, and a shirt that Simon sometimes used to sleep. It wasn’t just on his side. He was pretty sure Raphael had stolen one of his graphic t-shirts with muggle references, but he wasn’t sure. Whatever the case, Simon felt giddy knowing he was wearing something that belonged to Raphael. It sent his heart fluttering in the best way possible.

After dressing up, Simon started to make his way to the Quidditch Pitch. He had agreed to meet Clary on the grounds of the castle. Clary was already waiting when he arrived, her arms crossed against the cold. She was dressed from head to toe with Gryffindor colors. It wasn’t surprising for Simon. For as long as he had known Clary, she had been a Quidditch fan. She didn’t really play it, but it excited her seeing her house playing. Plus, her friends were in the team so of course she would support them so fiercely. Clary grinned as soon as she saw him, but her smile dimmed slightly at the sight of what he was wearing.

“What happened to my scarf?” Clary asked.  
“It’s in my room” Simon explained “I’ll give it to you after the game...or do you need it right now? I could go get it really quick!”  
“Simon, I gave it to you so you could wear it” Clary said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
“Yeah I know” Simon grimaced “But I already had Raphael’s scarf and I didn’t have anything else to support Slytherin! And since I had the lion you drew on my cheek, I thought I would use Rapha’s scarf so that I can show my support to both teams!”  
“Fine” Clary sighed “Now come on, we need to catch a nice place before we’re stuck in the back”  
“Oh! Everyone’s saving a spot for us already” Simon grinned.  
“Who is everyone?” Clary asked as they walked.  
“Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor” Simon said.  
“Right…” Clary nodded but did not comment further.

They walked inside the Quidditch Pitch and made their way towards the bleachers. The place was almost full with students that had arrived early to get a good place for the game. Both Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s side were full, other students opting to sit at the Ravenclaw’s or Hufflepuff’s.  
Simon guided Clary towards the Slytherin side. She wasn’t too happy about that and received some sneers because of her obvious support for the Gryffindors, but no one dared to sat a thing to her. Catarina saw them approaching and she waved her hand at them, pointing at the two seats that had been saved for them. Simon waved back and started making his way towards them, Clary following close behind.

Simon took his seat next to Catarina, Clary sitting next to him and Magnus. Clary seemed to relax a bit with Magnus’s presence. He, too, was supporting Gryffindor because of Alec. They started talking right away, so Simon turned his attention to Catarina and Ragnor.

“I see you had a change of wardrobe” Ragnor teased.  
“You guys suck” Simon sticked his tongue out at them “You left me all by myself to deal with Raphael’s rage”  
“He wasn’t really mad” Catarina chuckled “He can’t be mad at you”  
“That’s not true” Simon shook his head.

They continued to tease each other, Clary giving them side looks but not really commenting. Soon enough the game started and both teams walked into the stadium. Everyone quieted and then started cheering loudly for their teams. The Gryffindors started to chant a festive cheer for their team, while the Slytherins just clapped and called out towards their players. Simon’s eyes never left Raphael as both teams stood to greet each other. Both team captains were talking with the referee. Raphael’s eyes traveled around the stadium, his eyes instantly locating his friends because they always sat at the same spot. Simon waved excitedly at him, and while Raphael did not wave back he grinned up at him so Simon knew he had been seen. Soon enough both teams were on the air and the game started. Simon still had a hard time keeping up with what was happening, but he understood more about the game than he did a few months back. He gasped and cheered as everyone did, but he also clapped and cheered with Clary, Magnus, and all the Gryffindor team. Ragnor and Catarina also cheered for Alec, but their loyalties were obviously more towards the Slytherins.

The game dragged on with both teams being really close to one another on the scores. Raphael defended really well the loops on his side of the court, but still some were inevitable. But the Chasers of the Slytherin managed to score their own points, so both teams were head-to-head. The whole Quidditch pitch was feeling anxious and tense with the game. 

Suddenly, the students on the Ravenclaw side of the pitch cried out. Everyone’s attention turned towards that side of the bleachers and then both Seekers were zooming towards them, the Golden Snitch hovering just about the heads of the Ravenclaws. Everyone cried out as the Seekers closed in and then started chasing the Snitch. Meanwhile, the game continued in the pitch and everyone’s attention was divided between watching the Seekers and watching the rest of the players.

Simon’s eyes were on the Seekers as they moved around the pitch. His eyes suddenly caught movement by the stairs close to him. He turned just in time to see Jonathan Morgenstern making his way down the stairs, his wand in his hand. He frowned at the sight, but he soon lost sight of him. Simon had just turned to his attention back to the pitch when he saw a glimpse of light and then Izzy Lightwood fell from her broom. Everyone gasped, Magnus, Simon, and Clary standing up to see what happened to their friend. Alec was quick to react and raced on his broom to catch his sister before she hit the ground. The crowd cried out as another player fell from his broom, this time Jace Lightwood. Jace, however, was quick to take out his broom and casted a spell to slow down his fall. Simon’s eyes moved widely around the pitch, trying to figure out was was happening. Everyone was panicking, some of the Gryffindors quickly accusing the Slytherins of cheating. Just then Simon saw another flash of light. His stomach dropped to the floor when he saw Raphael being hit by a spell and free-falling from his broom. He heard Catarina cry out in alarm at the sight of Raphael’s limp body falling. Simon worked on automatic. He took out his wang and pointed it at Raphael’s body.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Simon cried out.

The spell caught Raphael when he was just a few feet from the floor and Simon managed to place Raphael on the floor without hurting him. Everyone gasped in relief and then the teachers called off the game, approaching the students that had been hit. Simon put away his wand, Ragnor giving him a funny look, and then the group started to make their way down to check on their friends. 

They managed to get to the floor of the pitch without any teacher stopping him. Simon saw Raphael sitting up, a teacher helping him, and he started running towards him. Catarina and Ragnor followed him, Magnus instead approached Alec who was tending to his siblings. Clary went with him to see Jace.

“Rapha!” Simon cried as he got closer “Oh my god Raphael”

He hugged him tightly as soon as he was close enough. Raphael grunted at his weight, but returned the embrace quickly. The teacher huffed, but did not stop them from approaching Raphael.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Simon asked quickly, pulling back and placing his hands on Raphael’s jaw “When I saw you falling I thought you were going to die! And you looked unconscious and I just freaked out and I couldn’t…”  
“Simon...bebé...calm down” Raphael said softly “I’m fine”  
“You got lucky” The teacher told him “If someone had not casted that spell, the fall could have been fatal”

Simon shuddered thinking what could have happened and embraced Raphael one more time. The teacher instructed Catarina and Ragnor to take Raphael to the infirmary for a check-up and then left to do some damage control with all the other students. 

“Come on” Catarina said, pulling Simon and Raphael away from each other. “We have to take you to the infirmary”

Simon and Ragnor refused to let Raphael walk there, so they wrapped an arm around him on each side and supported him as he walked. The four of them made their way towards the infirmary, Izzy and Jace being taken as well. 

The nurse ushered everyone out so she could check the three of them. The group didn’t go too far, though. Everyone stayed outside the infirmary while they waited for the nurse to let them in again. Everyone had taken a seat but Simon. He was pacing in front of them, nervously playing with the ends of the scarf he was wearing. 

“Sherman, take a seat” Magnus said from his place next to Alec “You’re making us all nervous”  
“I’m sorry” Simon said, stopping on his tracks “I just can’t sit still”  
“They’ll be alright” Catarina said softly “None of them hit the ground too hard, and they didn’t seem injured from the spells”  
“Who could have spelled them?” Alec asked with a frown.  
“I think I have an idea” Simon said, giving Clary a quick look but didn’t say anything further.  
“I bet it was someone from Slytherin” Clary said with her arms crossed.  
“What?” Catarina asked “Why would you think that?”  
“Clearly it was an attack against the Gryffindor team!” Clary said “Jace and Izzy were hurt, two of the best players on the team”  
“Raphael was also attacked” Ragnor pointed out “Last time I checked, he’s not from Gryffindor”  
“We can’t go around accusing people” Alec said “We don’t know what happened, so we’ll have to wait to see what the teachers say”

Everyone quieted after that, but Clary was still glowering a bit. Simon bit his lip nervously, wanting to defend his boyfriend’s house but knowing it would do no good. Clary was very defensive of those close to her and Simon didn’t want her to feel attacked by him. Simon continued pacing, but he could feel Ragnor’s eyes on him. He was about to question it when the doors of the infirmary opened.

“You can see your friends now” The nurse said “But don’t go around making too much noise, alright?”  
“Thank you!” Catarina said to her as they all rushed inside. 

Simon rushed towards Raphael’s side. The Slytherin was on a bed, propped up on the pillows so he was sitting down. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, leaning instantly as Simon pulled him into a kiss.

“I’m alright Simon” Raphael said, answering Simon’s unasked question.  
“It’s good to see you’re alright” Catarina spoke as she and Ragnor approached them.

Magnus also joined them and Raphael started talking with his three friends. Simon excused himself to check on his own friends and approached Izzy and Jace. Clary and Jace were with them.

“How are you guys feeling?” Simon asked them.  
“We’re good Simon” Izzy smiled at him “We weren’t hurt”  
“Do you have any idea what spell hit you?” Simon asked.  
“Not really” Izzy shook her head.  
“It felt weird” Jace frowned “Like an electric shock that ran through my whole body…”  
“Whoever attacked us better be careful” Izzy frowned “When we figure out who did it, I’m going after them”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was a scheme for Gryffindor to lose the game” Clary huffed.  
“Clary, it couldn’t have been Slytherin” Simon sighed “They attacked Raphael as well. Why would they attack their own team?”  
“I don’t know! Maybe they didn’t want us to suspect?” Clary frowned “We all know the Slytherins are all levels of sketchy”  
“Not everyone on Slytherin are evil” Simon protested.  
“Well...whoever did it, we’ll find out” Izzy cut in their small argument.

Simon nodded with a sigh. He had the suspicion it had been Jonathan, but he had no real proof of that. And of course he will not say it to Clary. She had been hanging out a lot with her brother, and while Simon did not trust the situation he was not about to accuse her best friend’s brother. 

Simon returned to Raphael’s side after a moment, Alec going as well. Raphael, Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor were having a hushed discussion that quieted down when they approached them.

“What’s going on?” Simon asked confused.  
“We shouldn’t talk here” Ragnor said, his eyes moving towards the other three people that were in the infirmary. There were also other students and teachers nearby.  
“Why?” Simon asked.  
“We want to discuss the attack” Catarina whispered “But we can’t with so many people nearby that could eavesdrop”

Raphael had been told he could leave the infirmary right away since he hadn’t been actually injured. So the group walked out. Simon was still confused, but he knew everyone would explain once they were on a more private place. Raphael walked next to him, taking hold of his hand. 

Ragnor guided them through the castle until they reached the seventh floor. Simon frowned when they approached a bare wall on a corridor. But then the Ravenclaw started pacing in front of the wall and suddenly a door appeared. Simon gasped and Raphael smirked at him.

“Welcome to the room of requirement” Raphael chuckled.  
“Oh my god” Simon gasped as they walked through the door. 

They walked inside to find a living room with mis-matching sofas. The walls were full with shelves that had multiple devices and antique magical objects.

“What is this place?” Alec asked, looking around the room.  
“It’s the backroom of my parent’s shop” Ragnor shrugged “The Room of Requirement is very intuitive”  
“I thought the Room of Requirement was just a legend” Simon said, looking at everything with wonder.  
“It isn’t” Magnus said “Though only a few students know about it”  
“Why are we here?” Alec asked.  
“We needed a place where we would not be spied on” Ragnor shrugged, taking a seat on an armchair.

Everyone followed. Magnus and Alec shared the loveseat while Catarina, Raphael, and Simon took the bigger sofa. Ragnor’s eyes snapped towards Simon, and the Hufflepuff felt nervous at how weird his friend was acting.

“So Simon saved Raphael’s life” He spoke and everyone turned their attention to Simon.  
“I just...I just used a leviosa” Simon shook his head.  
“What you did should have been impossible” Ragnor said. “You were too far away! Even the strongest of wizards would have struggled with what you did”  
“What?” Simon asked in disbelief “I’m sure there is a logical explanation for that”  
“It could have been the adrenaline” Raphael said.  
“I don’t think so” Ragnor shook his head.  
“What are you saying?” Catarina asked “That somehow Simon is like...super powerful?”  
“That’s crazy!” Simon cried out “I mean...I’m me! There’s gotta be some logical explanation”

Magnus stood up and started pacing around the room. His movements were tense and thoughtful, showing he was deep in thought. Simon fidgeted in his place, Raphael taking hold of his hand and dedicating him a small smile. It helped ease Simon’s nerve, if just a little bit.

“Sidney” Magnus spoke turning towards Simon “You said you had an idea on who attacked?”  
“Yeah” Simon nodded “Before the attacks I saw Jonathan walking out of the bleachers. I saw him take out his wand”  
“It certainly sounds suspicious” Catarina frowned.  
“Why would Jace, Izzy and Raphael be attacked?” Alec asked instead “There’s got to be some sort of connection between them”  
“Maybe it was a distraction?” Raphael suggested “For a bigger attack”  
“But nothing else happened” Ragnor shook his head, his expression serious.  
“Ragnor…” Magnus said stopping on his pacing “You’re hiding something”  
“what?” Ragnor asked  
“There’s something you’re not telling us” Magnus insisted. “What is it?”  
“Do you know something?” Catarina asked him.  
“I don’t know anything” Ragnor scowled “But...I have a theory”  
“What kind of theory?” Raphael asked.  
“The kind of theory you won’t be too happy to hear” Ragnor told him grimly.  
“Please tell us” Simon asked softly.

Ragnor looked at him for a moment before sighing deeply. He stood up as well, moving to stand next to Magnus. Everyone turned towards them, waiting for the Ravenclaw to start explaining.

“We know Jonathan’s working on something” Ragnor started “With what Simon overheard last time, he is working with Professor Starkweather and the two of them are working for Valentine...Our suspicious is that they’re looking for someone in the castle. Because of the attacks at the Kitchens, Hufflepuff Rooms, and the Library, we know it is a student. Most likely a Hufflepuff. I don’t know for sure, and I truly hope I’m wrong, but….I think they want Simon”

Everyone started asking questions at the same time. Raphael called out outraged at the suggestion, and Simon was panicking next to him. Catarina and Alec were asking for more details about his theory.

“Guys!” Magnus called out “shut up! let him continue”

Everyone quieted down and Ragnor shuffled in his place. He trailed his eyes over the faces of all his friends before settling on Simon. 

“What makes you think it’s me?” Simon asked, his voice shaking.  
“I just have this gut feeling” Ragnor sighed “Jonathan has been paying close attention to you. More than just bullying you for being muggle-born and a Hufflepuff. And the fact that he all of a sudden wants to be close to his sister, who just happens to be your best friend. And everyone that was attacked today are close to you...It just seems like a lot of coincidences”  
“But what could he possibly want with Simon?” Raphael asked, tightening his hold on Simon’s hand.  
“I don’t know” Ragnor shook his head “But whatever it is, it can’t be good”  
“So we’ll keep an eye on Jonathan and Simon” Alec spoke. “We don’t know anything for sure, but if Simon really is in danger, we have to stay alert”  
“Guys” Simon shook his head “If what Ragnor is saying is true and Izzy, Jace, and Raphael were attacked because of me...I don’t want you all to be in danger just because you’re looking out for me! Jonathan can’t hurt me if I’m in the castle”  
“But that was proven wrong when the Hufflepuff Room was attacked” Catarina cut in “You’re not really safe in here”  
“And neither are you if we keep looking into Jonathan!” Simon exclaimed.  
“Simon, if he really is going after you, we won’t let him hurt you” Raphael said fiercely.  
“You’re one of us Simon” Catarina said gently.  
“We protect family” Magnus nodded.


End file.
